1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic equipment having a laser component and capability of inspecting leak of laser and an inspecting method for inspecting leak of laser thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic equipment having a laser component and capability of inspecting leak of laser and an inspecting method for inspecting leak of laser thereof suitable for operation at user end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser components have been applied to common consumer electronic equipment such as a monitor using a three-dimensional image-capturing device having a laser component.
Before leaving the factory, electronic equipment having a laser component must go through strict tests, especially the test for leak of laser of the laser component. However, the laser component can be damaged during transportation of the electronic equipment, and then the laser component may occur leak of laser during operation of the electronic equipment. If the user of the electronic equipment uses the electronic equipment occurring leak of laser and exposes to the leak of laser, it can result in a permanent injury to the user. Nevertheless, currently there is no any inspecting method operated at user end for inspecting leak of laser of electronic equipment having a laser component.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide an electronic equipment having a laser component and capability of inspecting leak of laser and an inspecting method for inspecting leak of laser thereof. More particularly, the electronic equipment according to the invention is suitable for operation at user end to inspect leak of laser.
Additionally, another scope of the invention is to provide an electronic equipment having a laser component and capability of inspecting leak of laser and an inspecting method for inspecting leak of laser thereof. More particularly, the electronic equipment according to the invention utilizes package thereof to inspect leak of laser. Accordingly, the invention provides a simple and environment-friendly method for inspecting leak of laser.